


Take You With Me

by Alice (spideychelle_romanogers)



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Clint is the only useful Avenger, F/M, Michelle insists on working, Peter likes sneaking up on Michelle, pregnant!MJ is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideychelle_romanogers/pseuds/Alice
Summary: Snippets about Spideychelle as parents. Michelle and Peter didn't plan to have a baby for another year, but the surprise is a welcome one.





	Take You With Me

After finding out she was pregnant, Michelle was happy for maybe a full five seconds before the worries set in. Meaning, really, that she took it so much better than Peter could have hoped for. He was holding her in his arms, feeling ready to burst into exclamations when her first complaint came in: **  
**

“Oh god, I’m going to be one of _those_.”

Peter knew exactly what she meant of course. If there was anything Michelle had to put up with lately, it was the many nagging questions about why she didn’t have children yet. Well set up on her path to eventually running for the New York Congress, Michelle was centered on her political career. That isn’t to say she and Peter ever neglected their future. In fact, they had a baby planned. Just not for another year.

Peter thought her first complaint was going to be about this happening too early for their plans but it never even seemed to cross her mind. As he rubbed her back and pulled her in tighter, he held back a laugh that meddled itself down into a chuckle.

Michelle was afraid of becoming a  _fawning mombot_. That’s what she called them. They’d watched many a woman fall into the trap that women get pulled into of feeling obligated to behave a certain way now that they were going to be mothers.

Peter wasn’t so sure the problem existed, but he was never the one being harassed by other women about their childlessness. It was always Michelle.

“Enjoy the moment, MJ,” he reminded her with grin.

“Fine,” she huffed before he could feel her shift and hug him back tightly. He kissed her head, it dawning on him the happiness that just hit was there to stay. Once you’re a parent, you never stop being a parent. Much like the time the thought hit him while he and Michelle said their vows to each other, Peter wasn’t at all afraid of the commitment. He knew it would permanently stain itself into each of his days, a light that would never go out. It was a surprise, but he was nothing if not ready.

* * *

 

Peter’s favorite pastime now was sneaking up on Michelle.

It all started one day after he woke up from a nap on their couch, looking up to see Michelle laughing at his expense. She called him a dork for passing out while pressing his ear to her stomach. Who falls asleep while listening to their baby’s heartbeat?

He offered to go out and pick up groceries for dinner, but he came back in when he forgot his wallet. As he entered, he caught a quick glimpse at Michelle, her arms cradling her stomach as she stood completely still.  Lately, she seemed to make an active effort to control her own excitement. Peter never really got to see her take a moment to herself with the baby unless she didn’t think he was watching. Never had he gotten a view like this. There were tears welling in her eyes, a sharp gasp coming from her before she started laughing. He rushed to her side, concerned, only for her to startle out of her happiness for a moment as she realized she had been caught.

Making eye contact with Peter, the grin came back. “I thought you were going to miss this. They’re kicking,” she whispered before sniffling. They both sat with their hands on her stomach as they felt for the small thump.

* * *

 

Then there’s the time Peter came back early from work and opened the door to see Michelle holding her stomach and watching herself in the mirror. Every once in awhile, she’d measure herself up in her reflection. She never made a comment.

He wasn’t sure she could see him. Before he could announce himself, he heard her muse quietly: “You are so fat.” Before he could even disagree with her, she just laughed. “What are you eating in there, huh?” Her voice was soft, the unmistakable tone of a mother cooing to her child. Unwilling to interrupt, Peter just stayed behind the door listening. “You are going to get me into a lot of trouble if you get too big. I have a meeting this weekend, you know. You’re going to watch your mommy kick some ass-  Butt. I mean butt. You are not allowed to curse, you’ll give your Uncle Steve a heart attack.”

Michelle always pretended to dislike Peter’s coworkers at the Avengers Institute. Hearing her refer to them as “uncles” made his night. Michelle was a complete mystery all by herself, even to Peter. Peter was lucky in their time together to catch a few of these moments but they never meant so much as they did now.

* * *

 

If there’s anything else Michelle never fails to remind him of, it’s how shocking her own opinions can be to him. Peter knew he had to be on his toes around Michelle, but he forgot she could have an agenda about just about anything. She was usually right, but he was never raised to expect her brand of freedoms.

For example, when they were at their next ultrasound, the doctor asked if they wanted to know the sex of their baby. Peter made so many plans. He had his list of ideas for names if it turned out to be a girl or boy. He picked out their futures in his little fantasies, like all fathers would. Before he could answer, Michelle beat him to it because the doctor had directed the question more to her.

“I’m fine,” she said gently, staring at the image on the screen the way Peter would, raffling to himself what he hoped they would be. He was startled out of his stare by her answer. “Peter?” she asked, as if waiting for his answer to really determine whether they’d hear it. He was quiet for a minute, trying to figure out why Michelle would say no before he answered.

Then it hit him it really didn’t matter to Michelle. As people, they were not the attitudes he grew up with. Michelle would rather die than paint a nursery room pink just because it was a girl. They could not pick footballs for decor if it was a boy. Peter was sure he didn’t feel right about these things either, even for a moment he’d lulled himself into it.

Most people who want to be surprised are hailed as irresponsible, that’s what he grew up knowing. Talk like "I want it to be a surprise" was for young clueless parents who didn’t care about being prepared. Yet Peter felt no shame in the potential surprise they’d been presented.

The doctor repeated her question and Peter just smiled. “We’re good, thank you,” he said finally. 

Michelle didn’t approve or disapprove his answer, she just smiled to the doctor as they continued the appointment.

Peter never knew he was worried about what he and Michelle would be like as parents, but this moment certainly convinced him that things wouldn’t change. He’d always read her mind, and she’d always let him disagree with her if he wanted to. It was their glue.

* * *

 

Michelle was usually the one overrun with worries but when it came to babyproofing, Peter didn’t know where to start and end. Tony’s advice was no help. When he and Pepper finally had children, Tony overdid babyproofing so much that they all had to move into a new house while his construction team undid all of his safety measures.

The rest of the Avengers were clueless in the baby department. Clint was the only one who seemed to know anything, though he would never admit to him why. Peter sat around watching the archer work.

“Clint, what are you doing here?” Michelle asked curiously when she came home. She was eight months pregnant and still insistent about going to work full time. Peter would be concerned if it didn’t make him so proud. With a screwdriver, he pointed to her stomach.

“That baby is coming soon.”

Michelle didn’t believe him. “It’s only May. They’re not due until June.”

“You should take some time off,” he continued as he kept working. Peter just shrugged when Michelle looked at him questioning. They didn’t know why Clint seemed so sure, but he wasn’t offering any explanations either.

She finally chuckled and came closer to Peter to tease him. “What happened to ‘no babyproofing’?” she joked. “Mr. ‘They-Will-Be-A-Superbaby.’”

“Maybe I was wrong,” he admitted as he pulled her in for another tight hug from the side. He missed the bear hugs but it was only a matter of time until that issue was resolved.

* * *

 

Michelle always knew she’d be cursed with a baby as dramatic as she was. Considering Peter was no level-headed monk either, they were going to be left with a little cute master of chaos. It was inevitable.

Still, she never knew that would mean she’d be shopping with Aunt May when her water broke. Getting to the hospital was no easy task with the massive panic attack Michelle was having. Something was wrong. The pain she was feeling, though she’d never had a child before, felt malicious. It felt dangerous.

Between the shop and the hospital, all Michelle could do was beg for Peter to come while Aunt May held her hand. Her parents were in Boston for vacation, she was never meant to go into labor so early.

Michelle was not a hysterical person, but never in her life had she felt this kind of fear. Worst of all, she knew she would face it all by herself. The nurse in the ambulance was trying to convince her to stop driving herself mad as Michelle struggled against the confines of the cot’s straps.

She felt all alone until Aunt May gripped her in the ambulance. Michelle never believed May would be capable of a no-nonsense talk but Michelle stifled her cries when she saw the deadly serious look on the sweet woman’s face.

“I am here. We are family. You will be fine. I’m going to get you through this.” The words were stiff, hard, so was her tone. Still, the whisper and May’s obvious concern pierced its way into Michelle’s heart and made her really hear her. “You are stronger than any of this. Michelle, you will be fine. They will be fine.” Nodding, her breath hitched with the pain as she willed herself to calm down for the child.

* * *

 

As it turned out, pain was normal for early labor. Michelle had been so convinced she could control time with her pregnancy, she never really considered any alternatives.

On May 13th, Michelle seemingly gave birth to Godzilla's spawn. At nine and a half pounds, Michelle’s first words to the nurse that told her were an indirect “fat ass” to her brand new child. The new mom already knew that she was going to give that child hell forever.

It was a girl. Michelle would be lying if she said she wasn’t making bets about it. With the size of her stomach, she was guessing that it had to be a boy. She’d also be lying if the news wasn’t enough to make her burst into tears. May was still by her side, always. In fact, May was the reason Michelle even knew it was a girl. She started screaming the news out before the nurse even had a chance to say anything.

Peter made it just in time to catch her as they were handing her the child. Whatever guilt he did feel went away just as they both saw her for the first time. For the first time in their lives, at the same moment, they were not each other’s first thought. The precious little girl was crying and Michelle matched her sobs as she cradled her. Peter pulled in close, voicing Michelle’s thoughts.

“She just couldn’t wait until June, could she?” he asked.

“Who does that sound like?” she countered. May gave them a moment before allowing visitors in and out of the room, one by one. Thanks to the Avengers, that room became the most heavily guarded hospital room in New York history. Each of them took turns standing guard as the others would go inside to coo at the nameless girl.

When they all cycled out, Peter couldn’t even bring himself to leave the room. The hours drifted as they whispered to the baby until she was taken away to be cleaned.

In all of the nicknames spinning around for their child, they forgot they ever had to name her.

Finally posed the question by the nurses for the third time, Peter laughed. “I don’t know.”

“I don’t have any ideas,” Michelle admitted finally. She was about to ask Peter to get suggestions outside when a thought distracted her. Naming a child is a decision that holds gravity. It can offer a role model, a double meaning, a reference, a symbol, a family member, an inside joke. Michelle wasn’t going to waste it all on something that just sounded pretty. Their impatient, overdramatic, perfect little girl who gave her a scare deserved a name that meant something, not a guess. What name do you give the girl who just couldn’t wait?

“May. It’s May,” Michelle voiced her thoughts finally.

“Yes. The 13th,” Peter offered, unsure.

“No, Peter. The name. It’s May. Her name is May,” she said, remembering the pep talk she had in the ambulance. A role model, a double meaning, a reference, a family member, an inside joke. Michelle had never felt so sure about anything in her life.


End file.
